The Temptress
by GingerCretin
Summary: Some days she sat reminiscing, a common occurrence she would never admit too – a too excruciating experience for the emotion phobic to bear. - Jac/Jonny.


**_A one-shot for you all about my favourite temptress. Enjoy and review!_**

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep_.

* * *

The sluggish hum of sound was the only sign of reassurance that there was any life left on the eerie vacant ward. Hollow breaths of sickly patients didn't even break through the silence; only the lingering buzz of machines and the sporadic tapping of a pen could be heard, echoing into the abyss. The possessor of the interjecting object - _the temptress never to be touched_ - lingered in the darkness in her own emotional cocoon.

In seconds this is was intruded, the harsh untimely vibration of a technological device was interrupting her deliria. After a swift motion the almost perfect silence was restored - _to her relief_ - only too momentarily.

The sun had risen and fallen, endless staff had clocked in and out, many patients had been admitted and discharged since the auburn temptress arrived. Even after this time, a normal bystander didn't even acknowledge her presence as they passed, she didn't contain patience for a _common cretin _either way, and even if her mental hierarchy did ever allow for it, they wouldn't dare interact with the woman out of utter trepidation. This was the tragic situation she had created for herself over decades - the lacking of human interaction through the terror of what they could possibly encounter.

* * *

Some days she sat reminiscing, like this, a common occurrence she would _never_ admit too – a too excruciating experience for the emotion-phobic to bear. Her mind soon floods back through the endless regrets. _A complete dam of them_. At her most vulnerable, she is her most genuine - not the enigma everyone is cautious of. The solitary moment the temptress is anything like her true self, comfortable, at peace - only in this environment. _Her halcyon sanctuary_. In truth, her mind was a human mass of constant confusion and disarray, the icy exterior was fractured and the wall was truly tumbling around her. All because of a certain something, or _someone_.

That someone had bypassed every one of her knockbacks. The acidic remarks, the repugnant facial expressions, the general hate of any type of social interaction with anyone with a lower working status than herself. He had found them _entertaining_. Namely, these were all defence mechanisms purely derived to keep that security wall in her head stable. And for decades they had worked, but this one human had blown through them all. To her astonishment. And whether she liked it or not, deep down, she had feelings bubbling away like a smouldering cauldron. She partook in activities the temptress was not accustomed too, growing to the idea of public displays of affection, where she was previously detesting, she was now _relishing_. The temptress was feeling the sensation of love.

And of course the tempted was naïve to her true sentiments, even with his attempts to divulge into her emotions on numerous occasions. She had brushed him off each time, whether with a cold shoulder or a passionate moment, and although he was wise to her notions, he was nice enough to let it drop – for her. He even knew the temptress wasn't ready to disclose just yet. And he was content enough just being with her to wait.

* * *

His eyes burned through the back of the temptress, watching her every move. The tempted stepped even closer to object of his desire, the soft pads of his feet lacking reverberation for her silent paradise, much to his relief. Even from behind, she looked peaceful. _How she was meant to look_. Her delicious body sat limp, a change from the stiff stance she usually took. Like all the stress had thawed away. Evaporated completely. He was desperate to just take her in his arms right there, but he couldn't move. Allowing his scarcely little self-restraint kick in, he meekly watches on.

Interrupting his focus, the inanimate object to the temptress' side began to flicker, and the tempted eyes immediately fall to the destination. He knew what was inevitable, and as her feline eyes flared open, so did she. In a split second, the perfect silence was broken - the wall would rise, the indiscreet pager alarm would normally reawaken the beast within. But as she stood, and her eyes lock with the tempted, _she smiled_.


End file.
